


"This Piece of Entertainment Brought to You by Shadow World Media"

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Discrimination Against Downworlders, Fluff, Multi, Racism, those tags look wrong together but trust me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘This is an elegant affair, not an episode of The Real Housewives of Idris.’…What if that wasn’t just Magnus being witty?Some musings on the Shadow World having its own entertainment.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	"This Piece of Entertainment Brought to You by Shadow World Media"

‘This is an elegant affair, not an episode of _The Real Housewives of Idris.’  
…_What if that wasn’t just Magnus being witty?   
What if that actually exists; what if there’s Shadow World media?

After it transpires that Alec has no idea who Baz Luhrmann is, he and Magnus sit down to watch _The Great Gatsby_ \- and about half an hour in, he says, 'So, it’s like a Mundane version of _Adamas and Ice?’_  
'More like the other way around. This came first.’  
'Really?’  
'Of course. By the way, did I ever tell you about the time F. Scott Fitzgerald and I broke into a senator’s house?’  
'Yeah, but you _also_ told me you were one of the soldiers that Caligula sent to fight the ocean.’  
'What makes you think I wasn’t?’  
'One, because if you were _two thousand_ years old, Catarina would know, and wouldn’t be making plans for your eight-hundredth birthday. And _two,_ because that Caligula thing never actually happened.’  
'What? Alexander, don’t be absurd. Of course it happened. Which one of us was actually there?’  
'NEITHER OF US, MAGNUS.’

***

On a rare night off, Jace and Clary settle in with popcorn and a blanket so he can introduce her to _Cowboy Runes,_ a TV show he loved as a kid.  
Unfortunately, it’s an experience similar to when Mundanes watch back _Peter Pan_ and get to that 'Red Man’ song. The Downworlder characters in the show are all either villains or idiots, and they’re also the _only_ characters that are occasionally drawn as PoC.  
After two episodes, Jace is looking very uncomfortable. 'I don’t remember it being like this.’  
'What, you mean horrifically racist on two levels?’  
’…Yeah.’  
(They end up bailing ten minutes later, and Clary introduces him to _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ instead.)

***

Izzy’s all-time favourite musician is a Seelie bard called Varliel. They’ve been recording for several decades now, and their music is a blend of ethereal folk and a surprisingly modern beat.  
She actually met Meliorn at one of their concerts, held in a well-glamoured clearing of Central Park at one in the morning. 

***

The Mundanes are still waiting for a _Wicked_ movie, but the Shadow World got it back in late 2004. All of the 'special effects’ are a mix of Warlock and Seelie magic - and are credited as such, which is the only reason it hasn’t been sold to Mundane screens too.  
After learning that Fiyero’s played by a handsome vampire called Michel Evonnum, Magnus insisted on dragging Raphael to the premiere at a Downworlder cinema in L.A.. Raphael’s review? 'Not completely awful, I suppose.’  
(And if he later obtains the DVD version and organises a screening at the DuMort… well, what Magnus doesn’t know won’t hurt him.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr: silver-latin-and-salt :)](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
